


Not Fast Enough

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I hate it here, M/M, Other, Read tags, Smut, non-con elements, why was I pressured into posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream just didn't make it to the water in time and look what happened.TW: Non consensual!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Enderman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	Not Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags!

Dream let his head rest on the damp grass, this is definitely not the position he thought he was going to be in 7 minutes into a speedrun. Enderman are deadly in the early game especially if you were like Dream and never got armor for speedruns.

He honestly didn't mean for it to happen, he was checking his inventory and the enderman just walked in front of him, he closed the backpack and looked up to see rage filling the slicky man's eyes. The blonde's blood went cold, he had very little time to get the fuck out of dodge before this enderman got to him. 

He did a complete 180 and started sprinting down to the bank of the water, he knew the water would repeal the creature and he would get away. His breathing was erratic and panicked from the sudden movement. 

He got close to water but obviously not close enough because the enderman smacked him to the ground. Dream fell on his side and scrambled to get up but was stopped by the enderman grabbing at his legs and shoving him into the dirt. The enderman grabbed Dream's waistband and the blonde just rested his head on the moss in defeat, there was definitely no saving this run. 

This wasn't the first time a monster had ruined a run and claimed him, naturally, Dream got sick of being on bed rest for days so he prepared himself in the morning before he left. 

The enderman slipped the green eyed boy's pants off, the black creature straddled one of Dream's legs while he threw the other leg over his shoulder. Dream attempted to relax for whatever was about to happen. 

How does one find themselves on the ground, legs spread with an enderman about to fuck you? **No. Idea.**

Dream curled his arms in towards his chest and braced for impact. As the enderman pressed in, everything around him burned and his skin felt like it was on fire. It was like it was never ending, the stretch made him want to kick his legs out and shove the man off him but, from experience, he knew that wouldn't work. The first time he attempted to escape an enderman he almost passed out. 

When the force pushing inside him stopped, Dream whined and groaned to hopefully get some time to adjust more before the inevitable came. He relaxed as much as his body would allow but you can only do so much when the cock is this big. It felt like someone was splitting him open from the inside out. Dream savored every second that the creature wasn't moving because the pain became more bearable. 

Then came the movement, Dream wanted to scream out and sob but it was no use. The enderman had him in his grasp, screaming would cause a scene and also anger the man above him. The blonde covered his mouth with his hands as the movements got more aggressive. 

At first it was shallow, deep thrust but more cock was coming in and out with each pound and Dream didn't know how much more he could take. He forced himself to wipe away tears as they threatened to fall, the pain was overwhelming. 

The underlying pleasure was beginning to make its way to the front. The pain was obviously still there was a subtle ache of pleasure deep inside of him. 

As more time passed the pain died away and pleasure took its place. Dream's cock wasn't trapped behind his leather pants anymore and it began to fill with blood. At first, cuming during these encounters were embarrassing but he soon realized that you don't have a choice. Cuming isn't optional when a monster is pounding into your prostate. 

Dream's cock was blushing red and little groans were almost slipping from his lips. Almost. 

_Shit_ , he groaned to himself. He's going to cum soon without touching himself at all. He attempted to keep his orgasm at bay but it was insane with the enderman thrusting into him at an unrelenting pace and grabbing at his legs and hips for stability. 

The waves of pleasure ran down Dream's body as the cock jammed into him fast, there was no way he was going to last long. Dream choked out a final moan as his cock twitched helplessly between his legs, cum spilling from the tip and shutters running down the blonde's body. 

Still the enderman didn't stop and consciousness was slipping away, Dream closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take him as the monster continued to pound away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously.


End file.
